


Midnight stroll

by ManiacMonster



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Incest, M/M, Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sex against a tree because why not, Smut, Twincest, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:07:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21548089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManiacMonster/pseuds/ManiacMonster
Summary: Jerome and Jeremiah are 16 years old. Jeremiah, the golden boy, takes midnight strolls and Jerome decides to join him for one. Resulting in a cold session.Sorry if there are any mistakes- M 💜
Relationships: Jeremiah Valeska/Jerome Valeska, Jerome Valeska/Jeremiah Valeska
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	Midnight stroll

Jeremiah tossed and turned in bed, he often did this on cold nights like these, his skin freezing as his blankets were thin and Jerome wasn’t beside him. His brother slept in the bed across from him.

Jeremiah sighed and climbed out of bed, grabbing his glasses from the bedside table and staggering up, shivering as the cool breeze brushed against his bare arms. He pushed the spectacles up his nose bridge and jumped slightly when he heard the rustling of Jerome's bedsheets.

Jerome turned around, letting out a soft breath and facing his brother, fast asleep with a soft expression on his face. Jeremiah stared at it, he never saw it while Jerome was awake. When his sadistic brother was conscious he was basically what nightmares are made of.

Jerome, ever since they were kids, would often play games with Jeremiah. Not fun ones, tormenting ones that haunted Miah. Once, Jerome put Sheba, his mothers snake, in Jeremiahs bed. Luckily, Jeremiah wasn’t scared of the pet and just put her back in her cage. But other times, Jeremiah would wake up in the middle of the night, Jerome hovering over him, kitchen knifes alined around Jeremiahs body in a circle. That made Jeremiahs skin crawl as he remembered the thought, the way Jerome grinned and peered down at him with wide eyes.

Jeremiah shook his head, trying to get rid of the memories like an etch a’ sketch, walking over to the bedroom door and turning the creaky handle slowly, it sounded like an earthquake in the silent room. Jeremiah paused hearing Jerome groan and the blankets shift again.

He looked around and let out a sigh of relief as Jerome was still asleep.

In a quick motion Jeremiah opened the door and swiftly slipped out, closing it quietly behind him.

He smiled to himself, proud that he managed to get past the sleeping monster, walking over to the trailer door and getting into his shoes. He fastened the laces and stood back up, grabbing his coat, sighing as he put it on and warmth began to trap in the fabric, heating him up nicely.

Jeremiah snuggled up in the coat, it wasn’t his, it was Jerome's. His brothers natural musk made Jeremiah smile happily, mixed with the tell-tale scent of cologne.. and danger..

”Where you of to?”

Jeremiah jumped and looked back, Jerome leaned against the door frame of their bedroom doorway, arms crossed with a large grimace on his face.

Jeremiah began to stutter, as far as he knew Jerome didn’t know of his midnight strolls.

”I-a walk.. clear my mind..” Jeremiah began to back up against the trailer door as his brother began to walk towards him, slow steps, a look in his eyes Jeremiah couldn’t distinguish.

”In that case, bring along ya _big brother_ ~” Jerome reached his brother, hands slamming against the door behind him, trapping Jeremiah between him, his arms, and the door.

Jerome's hand came round and caressed his brothers cheek, “What d’ya say, Miah..” He mumbled.

Jeremiah gulped, his gaze never leaving Jerome's as his heart raced, thumping against his ribs. He nodded and mustered the courage to break the eye contact.

Jerome ran his thumb across Jeremiahs cheek gently, but not to be kind, it was just teasing him. “Ata boy~” He whispered, pulling away.

Jerome slipped on his shoes and didn’t bother grabbing a coat.

Jeremiah looked around at Jerome before they went to leave as Jerome had paused.

”Where are they..?” Jerome mumbled and looked around.

Jeremiah managed, “W-what?”

Jerome walked over to his brother and patted Jeremiahs waist, where the coat pockets were.

”J-Jerome..?”

Jerome grinned and reached his hand into one of the pockets, pulling out an open pack of cigarettes and a half full lighter.

Jeremiahs eyes widened and he immediately began grabbing at them, trying to get them off Jerome.

”Jerome! You can’t, they’re bad for you!” Jeremiahs hands rested on Jerome's chest as his brother held the cigarettes high above his head, out of his reach, smirking as Jeremiah pressed against him.

Jeremiah paused when he realised Jerome wasn’t grinning because he was frustrating Jeremiah by holding his cigarettes above his head, he was smirking because Jeremiah rubbed against him voluntarily.

Jeremiah jumped back, his face flushed as Jerome laughed and put the cigarette packet and lighter in his pocket.

“Thought you hated being against me, Miah~” Jerome leaned in, his lips ghosting over his brothers.

Jeremiah turned around hastily, a thick, dark layer of blush spread across his cheeks.

Jeremiah opened the door and Jerome bit his lip, eyeing his ass, outlined by his own coat, Jeremiahs ass was plump and from what Jerome and him got up to, he knew it was soft too.

Jerome followed behind as Jeremiah stepped out onto the shiny green grass, rain trickled down and dampened their hair. When Jeremiah breathed out, a white cloud of condensation travelled up, his warm breath colliding with the cool air.

Jerome seemed immune to the cold as he began to walk already, Jeremiah quickly closing and locking the trailer door, speed walking to catch up.

When he got close to Jerome he slowed down, walking along side Jerome as he pulled out a cigarette, putting his hand over the bud as he flicked the lighter a couple times, the fire lighting up his face briefly. Jeremiah watched as the cigarette lit, Jerome holding it between his teeth as he put away the lighter, pinching the cigarette between his two fingers.

Jeremiah hated Jerome smoking, it was bad for him, not to mention the smell was foul and it lingered on Jerome for hours, whenever he would return from somewhere he would smell of burning tobacco, the smell filling the room and making Jeremiah gag.

Jerome took in a puff and breathed in, looking up as he let out the smoke, looking over at Jeremiah who looked at his feet as he tread onward.

Jerome's hand came down and tapped the cigarette, charred pieces of paper and tobacco falling to the floor as they began to head into the forest.

”So. Ya walk around by yer self, _alone_ , at night.” Jerome sneered and grinned, Jeremiah looking around at him with a scared expression, taking in another drag of the cigarette, blowing it away from his brother.

”I’ve- I’ve never been hurt doing it before..”

Jerome stopped walking, Jeremiah coming to a sudden holt after him, breathing in another puff and dropping the cigarette, stamping it out.

Jeremiah gulped and winced when Jerome pushed him against a tree, examining his brothers face as his was close to Jeremiah’s, their noses touching while Jeremiah breathed heavily, his hands on Jerome's chest as he tried to resist his brothers grip.

”Oh _Miah_ ~.. I don’t want my baby brother being raped by some thugs when he goes for a walk, it’s not safe out here on your own.” Jerome pushed forward, his lips grazing his brothers, Jeremiah squeezing his eyes shut his glasses pressed hard against his nose-bridge. “S’pecially with how _tight_ you are~ Wouldn’t want some disgusting pervs using you up and stretching you out hm~?”

Jeremiah whined and turned his head away, his lip quivering as Jerome lowered his head, running his tongue over Jeremiahs pale flesh, Jerome listening to his brother whimpering as he pushed against his chest, trying to get Jerome off. But, of course, his attempts remained helpless.

Jerome nipped his brothers earlobe, whispering to him. “I’m gonna fuck ya so hard ya can’t walk for a week~”

Jeremiahs breath hitched as he lowered his head, letting out a shaky breath.

”Jerome- it’s too- cold-“ Jeremiah chocked out and Jerome’s hand came down to his brothers neck, giving it a light squeeze. Jeremiah trying to swallow a moan but it came out in a gag, his mouth falling open when Jerome's free hand began to palm at his stiff member.

“Ah! Oh god- no!” Jeremiah managed, arched his back, his body betraying him and leaning into his brothers touch, he always did. 

“You love it-“ Jerome hissed, giving Jeremiahs neck a light squeeze, nipping his earlobe.

Jeremiah whined and pushed against Jerome, trying to get him off, but he wasn’t trying hard enough.. he didn’t want to try hard enough..

”No-“ Jeremiah gasped, coughing at the taste of smoke mixed with cologne, it was bittersweet. Jeremiah cried out when Jerome let go of him and grabbed his shirt instead, turning him around and forcing him back against the rough bark, Jeremiahs soft cheek scratched by the trees gagged edges. It hurt.   


~~so _good_~~..  


Jerome smacked his brothers ass harshly, eliciting a moan from Jeremiah who dug his nails into the tree bark, dirtying his usually spotless, long, nails.

Jerome leaned in, resting his head next to Jeremiahs.

”You’re dirtying your nails, pretty boy~“ Jerome cooed, his hand coming up and intertwining with Jeremiahs, pulling his hand away from the tree. He tugged Jeremiahs arm and held his hand in place, behind his back.

”J’Rome!” Jeremiah whined as Jerome tugged his trousers down, running a finger down Jeremiahs ass, his fingers were cold and it was like ice spreading over Jeremiahs skin.

Jeremiah took a sharp breath in, sobbing when he heard Jerome spit into his hand, Jeremiah hated when Jerome used spit as lube, it made the friction worse, it was rubbery and Jeremiah could feel every tingle of pain that was caused by the rough slick, it was sickening.

~~_ So fucking _ good. ~~

Jeremiah thrashed his arm, trying to punch Jerome as his brother began to circle his hole, spreading cold saliva around the ring of muscle. Jeremiah shivered at the frigid spit slip down his thigh.

”So pretty for me, Miah~“ Jerome whispered as he pushed a finger into Jeremiah, fast and hard, making Jeremiah choke on a breath.

”Fuck- you!” Jeremiah spat, Jerome thrusting his finger deep at the insult, chuckling when he heard Jeremiah cry out.

”Oh you will~ Just wait, you’ll see~” Jerome hissed and leaned forward, biting the exposed part of Jeremiahs neck as he began to thrust his finger harder.

”Ahh!” Jeremiah whined, clenching his fists, his legs weak as Jerome began to hit _that spot._

Jerome groaned at Jeremiahs whimpers and chocked up moans, music to his ears as he slammed another finger in, fingering him even faster and making Jeremiah sob, pulling his head away and pushing his forehead onto the tree.

Jerome slipped one more finger in, immediately stretching them out, his brothers tight entrance opening up with ease. Jeremiah threw his head back and cried out, his body trembled under Jerome's touch.

”Fuck- still so _tight_ for me, Miah~” Jerome growled and ripped his fingers from Jeremiahs ass, making his brother sob.

Jerome let go of Jeremiah but grabbed him again, turning him around and pushing him against the tree again, Jeremiah whined as Jerome pressed his body forward, his hand coming down to the back of Jeremiahs thigh, digging his nails into the soft flesh and hoisting him off the floor.

Jeremiah squeaked and threw his arms around Jerome's neck, gasping when he felt Jerome's hard cock prod at his ass.

”Jerome- no- we’re in pub-public, please!” Jeremiah begged, Jerome pushing forward and whispering in Miah's ear.

”Shh.. Golden boy~” Jerome hissed and slammed into Jeremiah, hearing his brother almost scream as Jerome's dick was buried deep inside of him in a terribly quick motion.

“No, no, no nononono!” Jeremiah gasped and clawed at Jerome's back, one hand coming up and grabbing his hair in a fist full.

Jerome chuckled and began to thrust, it wasn’t often he let Jeremiah adjust but he was in a good mood today, especially now that his brothers tight heat was wrapped around him.

Jerome bit his lip as he watched Jeremiah squirm, uneven breaths that he gasped as Jerome slammed into him, each time he did, Jeremiah chocked out _‘no-‘_.

Jerome breathed against his brothers skin, warm and rapid exhales that heated up Miah’s neck, sending goosebumps across his pale flesh.

”Jerome! Jerome! Jerome!” Jeremiah sobbed, his head lulling back and forth with each moan, each agonising thrust, Jerome’s cock was restricted by the spit that began to make Miah's flesh sticky.

”Oh wow- what would- fuck!- mommy dearest think of this~?” Jerome's tone was bitter and resentful. “Her _precious,_ little. _B_ _aby.”_ Jerome spat out the last word with a hard slam, Jeremiahs mouth falling open in a silent scream.

”Wouldn’t she _loooove_ this~ _Baby Jeremiah,_ at his big brothers mercy.” Jerome spoke in a babying tone, mocking his brother as he cried out in pleasure, lulling his head back and exposing the bites Jerome had left before.

”Ah! Ah! Ah! Ahm!” Jeremiah tugged at Jerome's fiery red locks, his ass ached as Jerome’s throbbing cock pounded him in. His tight entrance stretched out around his brothers cock made Jeremiah sob and choke out pleas, not sure if they were pleas to stop or continue.

Jerome licked over his teeth, his hand snaking down and grabbing his brothers cock, pumping back and forth, Jeremiah crying out and throwing his head forward, resting on Jerome's shoulder, his hands coming down and scratching Jerome’s clothed back. They were definitely going to leave long red lines for at least a week, Jeremiah digging his nails into Jerome’s skin when he reached the middle of his back.

Jerome hissed in pain, biting Jeremiahs shoulder in retaliation, fucking into him as hard as he could, slamming his brother against the tree.

Jeremiah cried and stretched his legs out, curling his toes, his mouth hanging open as Jerome's cock felt so _so_ good, but oh god it felt wrong.

~~_He didn’t care._ ~~

Jerome’s cold hand around his cock, the low temperature making Jeremiahs member rock solid, sending shivers up his spine. He groaned and chocked on each gasp he took in, the cold breeze burning his throat. Jerome’s skilled hand twisted each time he got to the base of Miah’s cock, squeezing lightly when he came up to the tip, smearing pre-cum over the slit.

”So wet for me, baby brother~“ Jerome cooed, Jeremiah whining in response, his adams apple bobbed with each whimper and moan he swallowed. 

“All the times I’ve fucked you so hard you scream- fuck-“ Jerome grinned at the thought, Jeremiah moaning and sobbing “How that _whore_ doesn’t hear your bitchy whines~ Begging for your own _brother_ to fuck you harder~” Jerome spat, the sound of skin to skin slapping together, the chocked up gasps and cries of his brother, the tightness of Jeremiah around his cock.

Jeremiahs stomach burned, it was true. No matter how much he denied it, tried to convince himself he didn’t want this, he always begged. Begged for more, needed more, he would cry and scream for Jerome to go harder, faster. Jeremiah sobbed as he felt the cum building up, about to release.

Jerome felt Jeremiahs body begin to shake violently, his moans becoming louder and faster, more frequent, his legs trembling, back arching, mouth open with saliva dribbling down his chin.

”Gonna cum for me, Miah? Gonna cum for daddy~?” Jerome hissed, Jeremiah crying out as Jerome’s hand began pumping quicker, thrusts becoming longer and faster. 

“Shut-up!” Jeremiah chocked.

”That’s it, cum~” Jerome cooed, groaning when he felt Jeremiahs insides convulse around him, his ass tightened around his cock, Jeremiah throwing is head back as hot cum shot out between them, coating their pyjama shirts, Jerome smearing the cum with his finger as he slammed into Jeremiah.

”Uhn! Uhn! Ah!” Jeremiah became weak, his ass throbbing, Jerome's nails dug into his waist, he knew Jerome was close.

”No! Don’t cum in me! Don’t!” Jeremiah begged and pushed on Jerome's chest, trying to get off his brothers aching cock.

Jerome didn’t listen, wrapping his arms around his brother and holding him close, not in a loving or caring way, just so that he couldn’t fight him off. 

Jeremiah sobbed into Jerome's t-shirt, clutching it in balled fists, Jerome's coat also in his fists, his arms tucked in and pressed to his chest, Jerome’s grip around him tight and rough.

”I’ll- fuck!- cum in you if I want, _filthy slut_ ~” Jerome didn’t mean it, Jeremiah told himself.

”Ah! Hm! Mm! Ah!”

Jeremiah cried out when he felt Jerome's cum fill his ass, slicking up his insides with the sticky substance. “NO!” Jeremiah screamed, he hated when Jerome came in him, ~~_no he didn’t_~~. It was a mess and would make Jeremiah sick, it was disgusting. ~~_It was amazing._~~

Jerome groaned when he came inside Jeremiah, digging his nails into his brothers flesh, breaking the skin.

”That’s it! Take my cum!” Jerome hissed, Jeremiah sobbed, his face buried in Jerome’s shirt.

They stood for a moment before Jerome pulled out and let Jeremiah slide out of his grip, setting him down on the floor. Jeremiah still crying a little, wiping his eyes with Jerome’s coat sleeve, the lingering taste of smoke on his tongue.

Jerome's hand came up and wiped the tears with his thumb, he pulled Jeremiahs trousers back up, as he did his own. He smiled warmly at Jeremiah who squirmed at the feeling of cum dripping down his thigh, coating his trousers, becoming sticky.

”You did so good, brother~” Jerome cooed and kissed Miah’s forehead, Jeremiah sniffing and clutching Jerome's shirt.

”c’mon, lets get back, huh?” Jerome took Jeremiahs hand in his own as they began to walk.

Jeremiah hid a smile, his hand tightening around Jerome’s, squeezing his brothers hand.

”I hate you, Jerome..” Jeremiah murmured.

~~_Of course he didn’t._ ~~

”Mhm.. Love you too, _bro~_ ” Jerome kissed his cheek and squeezed his hand.

~~_I love you too..._ ~~


End file.
